Renewing Our Vows
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: William plans something special for him and Julia on New Year's Eve 1905.


Here's another Jilliam fanfic! Enjoy!

…..

(Lima, Peru)

It had been a month since William and Julia had arrived in South America. They celebrated Christmas in Brazil with Ruby. Julia was happy to finally have a Christmas with just her family. They were planning on staying in Brazil for New Year's, but Ruby said they would have big celebrations in Peru. It was Sunday and New Year's was in 2 days and William wanted to do something special for Julia, since it's one of their special days. For their first New Year's as a married couple they went to the policeman ball but when they got home, Julia put on some sexy lingerie for William. All New Year's Day they stayed in bed and made love.

This New Year's needs to be extra special but William needed guidance so he decided to attend church. They were so many Catholic churches around but he thought the Basilica and Covent of San Pedro was a beautiful church and decided to go in and observe the service.

The whole service was in Spanish but William sort of knew what the Father was saying. He remained in the pew to pray, when the Father came over to him and spoke to him in Spanish.

William looked at him and said "I don't understand?"

The Father looks at him in shock "oh, you speak English and I believe that's a Canadian accent?"

William nodded "you speak English well and how you can tell I am Canadian?"

The Father sat down "I lived in Canada for a bit in my younger years being a lumberjack and I am guessing from your accent, you're from Ottawa, Ontario?"

"what a surprise, I was a lumberjack in my younger years as well and I'm actually from Toronto. I have lived there for the past 12, almost 13 years."

"oh, I was close enough and really, a lumberjack? That's terrific! What do you do?"

"I am a detective"

"a detective?"

"yes, I am also happily married to my lovely wife, who's a doctor and she's also the city coroner." William says and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a photo of him and Julia on their wedding day.

"she's beautiful and a very accomplished woman."

"yes, I am very proud of her."

"but that's not the reason; you're here, my son?"

William shook his head "no"

"well tell me all about your troubles."

William told him how he fell in love with Julia, their courting and finally getting engaged and getting married. He also told him about the bad times they have had, from Julia marrying Darcy and getting framed for his death. To her almost getting hanged and shot by Eva Pearce to them losing Roland to losing Mary.

William talked with the Father for over an hour and a half, when the Father finally spoke up.

"well my son, you both have been through a lot."

"yes and were on this trip to renew our relationship, but I have tried to prove to Julia how much I love her and committed to her…but nothing."

"I see, well son, the answer for you is back to a New Year's at the turn of the century."

"you mean New Year's Eve 1899?"

"yes, she came back to you and you said she was your future."

"she still is"

"how many years have you been married?"

"this May, 4 years."

"well, you said New Year's Eve is special to you, so to show your commitment, how about invite her to after New Year's Eve Mass at 11:30 and renew your vows."

William raised his eyebrows "that's perfect Father, but I should warn you, Julia is a heathen, but was baptize when she was a baby."

"I see well how about I conduct the ceremony but don't use the traditional method."

"that's perfect, Father, thank you." William said and shook his hand

"you're welcome, my son" said the Father and left the pew

William stayed in the pew to pray for a bit. He got up and left the church, to meet up with Julia and Ruby for lunch.

(2 Days Later)

It was New Year's Eve and Julia had no idea what William planned for their special night. She was hoping Ruby would celebrate with them but she is attending a social gathering with friends. It was 10:30 pm and William still hasn't given Julia any information of what they're doing until she heard a knock at the door. It was a letter from William asking her to accompany him tonight. If her answer was yes, she was told to wear a cream colored dress, which she had bought that morning and meet William at 11:30 pm at the San Pedro Church. She was so excited but confused of why to meet him at church? "I hope he isn't trying to convert me to Catholicism?" she said with a laugh. She begins getting ready and then looks at the time, it was 11:15 pm. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

(San Pedro Church)

She arrives right at 11:30 pm, and sees William in a tux, which she always loves seeing him in.

"William…"

"Julia…wow you are breathtaking."

She flirts and shows off her dress "why thank you, detective."

She looks at the church with a confused look, and that's when William reveals his plans.

"the reason I asked you here is well…" he rubs his forehead

"New Year's Eve had always been special to us and I wanted to make this year's even more special and prove to you how much I love you, so" he gets down on one knee.

Julia gasps "William?"

"Julia Ogden-Murdoch, will you do me the honor of marrying me again?"

Julia is speechless and doesn't know what to say.

"uhh…Julia?"

"oh…yes of course, William"

He gets up off his knee and they kiss. He puts his arm out, "well shall we?"

"we shall…"she says and links arms with him.

They entered the church together and walk down the aisle, where the Father and Ruby is waiting for them.

"Ruby…I thought?"

"fooled you, Jules" she said with a wink

"hello, Julia, I am happy to finally meet you." Said the Father

"I am happy to meet you too, Father"

"well are you, both ready?"

"yes…William?"

"yes, Father we are."

"very good. Now I will not do the traditional way of a ceremony but William you have written your own vows?"

"yes, I have Father." He says and takes out a paper from his pocket and reads it.

"Julia, from the moment I met you, I knew you were the one for me. You are my everything, my soul mate, love of my life, my best friend, my confidante, my lover, and of course my wife. I have loved you from the moment I first saw you and I wake up every day loving you more and more. Your love means more to me than everything and I will prove it to you from this day on…always."

Julia was in absolute tears. "I don't have any vows written but I'll just say what I know is in my heart. William the day I met you, everyone told me how tight-lace Catholic, you were. But when I saw you, I felt something, like I have never felt in my life. When we shook hands, I felt a spark and just knew I found my true love. Even though it took a year and a half to finally court, it was worth it. I felt like a schoolgirl when you asked me out for dinner. When we had our first kiss, I fell head over heels in love. But then you broke my heart, and seeing you with other women hurt. But you took a leap of faith and came back to me. I am sorry I had hurt you in the past by leaving and marrying someone else. It was the worst mistake I ever made, but when we finally got engaged and married, I felt like I was one of the luckiest women in the world. The last 4 years we have been married, have been the best years of my life. I want to grow old with you and be the best wife in the world to you. You're my soul mate, my lover, best friend, love of my life, my confidante and my husband. I love you, William and always will."

They kiss but stop from Ruby's sobbing.

"you ok, Ruby?"

"I'm…fine…Jules"

"now were done with the vows, William do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, will you love her and honor her all the days of your life, again?"

William smiles and says "I do"

"Julia, do you…"

"yes, of course I do"

"now the power invested in me by the church, I pronounce you husband and wife, again. You may kiss the bride, again"

They kissed then the church bell rang it was midnight.

"Happy New year"

"Happy New Year, William"

"New Year, New Beginnings, Julia"

They smiled and kissed again.

The End


End file.
